deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks vs. Silver the Hedgehog
Trunks vs. Silver is the tenth episode of the first season of Bon's Death Battles. It features Trunks from the Dragon Ball Z series against Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic series. Description DBZ vs. Sonic! Which time-travler will erase the other? Interlude (cues* Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Time travelers... heroes from war torn-futures who travel back in hopes of saving their own. If only they ever understand the idea of paradoxes, like Trunks, the Super Saiyan with a badass sword. Wiz: And Silver the Hedgehog, the master telekinetic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Trunks Boomstick: What happens, when you mix John Connor and DBZ? You get Future Trunks of course! Wiz: Trunks is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from the alternate future. By the time Present Trunks was born, the timeline had been altered by Future Trunks' and Cell's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Trunks had completely different lives. Well-mannered, serious and very cautious, Future Trunks hails from an alternate timeline in which Android 17 and Android 18 murdered the Z Fighters and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth. Boomstick: Future Trunks is trained by Future Gohan as a teenager, and becomes a gifted fighter and swordsman, these traits aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. Wiz: Just so you guys know, we will only be covering Future Trunks. Anyways, Future Trunks met Future Gohan for the first time, Gohan offered to train him by helping him become a Super Sayian, but Gohan lost his arm and was defeated by the hands of the Androids. Boomstick: Wow, Wiz, you just had to say defeated by the hands of the Androids, dick move. Wiz:...Anyways, after Gohan's death, Trunks experienced foe the first time the feeling of losing someone, and then the feeling of anger, which propelled him to become the legendary form, the Super Sayian. The Super Saiyan is a super powerful form which increses his power by 50X. Causing havok to whoever he is fighting. Boomstick: Except more powerful then him. Anyays, Super Saiyan Trunks is still imensley powerful, but it uses it some of his inner energy known as Ki. Which he can maniuplate into different uses. ' Wiz: These uses include basic flight, sensing life energy, and powerful attacks. These include basic Ki Blasts, Burning attack, which is the first technique used by Future Trunks in the anime or manga and is his signature technique. Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. '''Boomstick: Buster Cannon is an energy wave fired from both hands. And Heat Dome Attack is where Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents. ' Wiz: Future Trunks is also one of the only Z-Fighters to carry a weapon, a sword, which he used to kill Mecha-Frieza with using an attack called Shining Sword Attack. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. And thanks to training in the Hyperbolic time chamber. He can reach the forms of 2nd and 3rd grade Super Saiyans. They are a forced increase in the power output of the initial transformation, and thus is not in itself an actual transformation. '''Boomstick: Trunks has done some impressive shit, he killed Mecha-Frieza and King Cool with ease. He also defeated the Androids and Imperfect Cell of his time-line. And is even stronger then the Perfect Cell thanks to his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Wiz: But, he does have his faults, he cannot breathe in the vacuum of space. And while the 2nd and 3rd grade Super Sayian forms increase his stength and power, they decrease his speed. Boomstick: But still, Trunks is still, a time-travelling badass. John Conner only wishes he could be as awesome as Trunks. Trunks: You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan, and I'm not talking about Goku... Silver Wiz: Ughh.... Boomstick: Something wrong, Wiz? Wiz: Ughhhh.... Boomstick: Ehh, Wiz? Wiz: UGHHHHH. Boomstick: JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! Wiz: I fucking hate Silver! *sigh* Look, there will be no biasm involved in this fight, it's just that I hate this guy. Anyways, Silver is an anthropomorphic heddgehog born 200 years into the future. Standing at 3'3" and weighing in at 77ilbs, Silver, unlike his rivals Sonic and Shadow, does not use his speed to reach goals, but he has been seen keeping up Sonic and Shadow before. Even though they are all as slow as hell in 06. But, he has kept up with them before, like in Sonic Generations for example. But Silver's main power is his Psychokinies. This power let's him grab just about anything with his mind. Even himself. Boomstick: He's a pyscho! Wiz: No Boomstick, 'pyschic'. Anyways, he can use his Pyschic abilites for offensive attacks as well. Boomstick: Offensive attacks? Is the reason you hate him because he offended you? Wiz: The other kind of offensive Boomstick, and yes, I am offeneded that I had to research such a character. Anyways, Silver pyschic techniques include Hold Smash, where he grabs one or a few more objects, charges up his pyschic powers, and hurls them at people. Pyscho Shock is where Silver leaps into the air and pyschic energy in his hand, when he lands, he slams his hand to the ground and sends off a shockwave which paralyses nearby opponents. Boomstick: See, even some of his move names being with psycho! Anyways, Pyschic Knife is where he concetrates his energy into a knife-like wave of energy. Teleport Dash is where he, well, teleports. Grab All is pretty similar to Hold Smash, except he grabs all the nearby objects. He can't move while doing, yet he can turn a full 360 degrees, and it can stun airborn enemies. Psycho Smash is where Silver charges up Pyschic Power, this is one of his few attacks the more you charge it, the more powerful it gets. It can be used to push away objects or to paralyze an opponent. Also, he can use the attack to throw projectiles one after the other if he has picked up multiple. Wiz: Meteor Smash is one of SIlver's most dangerous attacks. Silver gathers up debris in the surrounding area and uses it to form a giant ball. He then rolls it at the person he is fighting in an attempt to flatten them. And it can get even bigger the more debris is taken into it. Silver can also turn into a ball and use the iconic spindash and homing attack. Boomstick: But wait, there's more! Wiz: That's right! Silver can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Silver! Super Silver is a 1000X power increase, offers invincibilty, gives him the Shield of Light ability, which stops any and all projectiles in a larger area than before and allows him to throw them an even greater distance, it does, however, have a time limit. Silver has done some incredible things over the years, he has fought both Sonic and Shaow to a standstill, saved his own future, and defeated Solaris, with some help of course. However, he is quite naive, cocky, and arrogant. And alot of his attacks leave him vulrabable. Boomstic: Still, Silver is one of the strongest characters in the Sonic Universe. Silver: To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do? DEATH BATTLE! Trunks '''was walking around in a city, which he presumed was just one of the many citites destroyed by the Androids. Trunks: Tsk, Android scum..... But this was no odirnary destroyed city, it was Crisis City, the home to his next fight. As Trunks was examining the rubble, two figures hovered above him, two he knew very well, two that destroyed people's dreams of a happy world. Android 17: Well, well, well sis, look's like little Trunks decided to come along. Trunks: You bastards, how dare you destroy another city?! Android 18: Hey, why did you blame us for this? We didn't even blow up this one. Trunks: I don't know, maybe because you blew up every other place I've seen! Android 18: Well that still doesn't mean you should make assumpt- 18 was cut off by a punch to the jaw that nearly blew her head off. 18 growled and the two Androids prepared to fight Trunks. Meanwhile, a white coloured Hedgehog was walking around the city. He then saw the two Androids on the ground who he believed were innocent people. He then saw a barrage of Ki Blasts coming from above being shot by Trunks. The blasts destroyed the Androids. Silver look on in horror as the two he thought were innocent civlians had parished. Silver: No, this can't be...It's, the Iblis Trigger.... Trunks sighed in relief as he was about to fly off, but Silver got in front of him. Silver: You! You're the Iblis Trigger, fight me! Trunks, confused, just flew past the hedgehog, Silver growled, and flew in front of him. Silver: Don't try to run away! Fight me!! Trunks: *sigh* Fine. I don't even know what this Iblis Trigger is. Trunks took out his sword and Silver got into a fighting pose. (Cues Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Regirock/Regice/Registeel Music ) '''FIGHT! K.O Who would you be rooting for? Trunks Silver Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:BonBooker